fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōken Ryōen
Sōken Ryōen (竜縁双剣 Ryouen Souken "Lit"; Dragon of Fate, Pair of Blades) is an exceptionally enigmatic, and elusive individual within the current world of Magic. Virtually nothing is known about his identity, and the clues given are soon lost to the winds. Even the name given to him is based upon one of his many assumed lies, though it is unknown what truths may lie in them. Though he appears to be young, he acts in a manner far beyond his age. He is an employer of the services of others, using them to further his own goals. For this reason, upon the underground, he is regarded as the Masked Fox (狐面 Komen), due to the mask and evasiveness which he works with. However; he is also noted to be a swordsman of renown prowess, having ultimately defeated the man known as Vayne Orwell, giving him the alias of The Perfect Blade (丸剣 Maruken). Furthermore; he is thought by many to wield what appears to be the "strongest" blade in existence, Hōten (鋒天 Sword Point towards Heaven), and finally, is the current employer of Ayako Murasame's services, for a currently unknown purpose. Appearance A man of mystery; beguiling with his sudden appearances. Within the thin air, his figure leaps, causing the disapproval of everybody around him. But he does not care for such things, for he is but a man who lives for another day. Upon his descent to the ground, what is most distinct about him is definitely his apparel. Probably the most flashy set of clothing in existence, one would automatically leer their suspicions towards the man. Above his fox-like smile exists a metal mask that obscures the entirety of his eyes, leaving only a black hole to replace him. Barely seen on the left side of his face is an intricate crimson tattoo, indicated to be forged out of blood. It appears to be star-shaped and has a tear-mark travelling down the length of his jaw. What then attracts poeple is his large white cloak, with a collar made of the fur of what supposedly are Kitsune, and flaring out at the bottom with the fur of , the very cloak is embroidered with a strange aura that leaves only Sōken capable of wearing it. Underneath, Sōken's attire appears to diminish in flashiness, and consists of a dark military jacket with long sleeves, a pair of black slacks and white gloves ornate with a single cross on each of them. Unbeknownst to virtually anybody is the manner in which his sword manifests from his cloak. Thought to be a product of Requip, Sōken doesn't confirm nor deny any suspicions. It is for this reason that many are elusive of the man, yet strangely compelled to follow him regardless. Aside from his flashiness, Sōken is surprisingly scrawny in build. Almost skeletal, there is no doubt that the man underneath the mask is capable of immense feats of agility, and is surprisingly quite strong as well. Attributed to what is thought to be years of training, the man who denotes himself to not be a warrior, is definitely strong enough to fight against thousands. However; what is most distinct about his own appearance is his striking silver hair. Spiked up ever-so-slightly, as he moves throughout the environment, it follows as a hazy white trail. Many have suspected a relation to Richard Aria in this regard, but he denies any accusations. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Magic spell.]] Sword Magic: Hōten (剣の魔法:鋒天 Ken no Mahō: Sword Point towards Heaven) is an exclusive brand of Sword Magic revolving around the use of the sword, Hōten. However; unlike traditional Sword Magic, this requires none of the user's own magical power to utilize, but rather, it gathers the energy of other substances filled with Eternano around it. This could be through the air, or even another individual's spell. For this reason; Sōken is capable of feats with this blade that one would not normally be capable of achieving, considering that the supply of magical energy he possesses is virtually endless. Furthermore; this allows the notably large sword to be wielded rather effortlessly by Sōken, despite it's supposed weight. After all, through the use of magical energy, Sōken can lighten the blade's mass substantially; causing his strikes to become all the quicker. However; what appears to be the main ability of this sword is to "point towards Heaven". In all essence, this ability gives Hōten the strength to utilize any and all attacks made against it and reverse it back onto the original caster. Sōken later reveals that this is through the absorption and deflection of the initial spell, done so precisely that it appears as if the spell was duplicated, when in fact, half of the original spell's strength is lost as Sōken recreates it. Though in the heat of battle it can be difficult to determine, Sōken admits its a simple, but very useful ability. This is because that Hōten is revealed to be a sentient blade, with the capacity to store all knowledge given to it. For this reason; Sōken possesses an assortment of spells to utilize against his opponent. However; he rarely does so, preferring the use of sheer melee combat to overwhelm his opponent. *'Black Plague' (黒疫病 Kuro Ekibyō) *'Silver Tears' (銀涙 Ginrui) *'Rising Tide' (潮先 Shiosaki) *'Sacred Flame' (聖火 Seien) Trivia Behind the Scenes